The Game After Life
is the fourteenth episode of the Baby Saga and the thirtieth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on December 4, 1996. Its original American airdate was February 13, 2004. Summary After the recap, we find that Goku is in some unknown dimension. He discovers that the only way he can get out of this dimension is to play a game after life against Sugoro, and the loser dies. Kibito Kai then shows up on the Sacred World of the Kai. He manages to mess up Old Kai's fishing, so Old Kai gets mad, but Kibito Kai reveals that he lost Goku in the Sugoroku Space. Old Kai worries, because that is the only place his powers will not work. Meanwhile, on Earth, Dende has come down and joined Baby and company at the site that Goku appeared to die at. He presents Baby with the Black Star Dragon Balls, so Baby Vegeta summons Ultimate Shenron and wishes for a planet to be created just like Planet Plant The wish is granted. Pan sees the wish occur, and she sees Ultimate Shenron for the first time here, but she cannot help but cry because she now will have to find all the Dragon Balls by herself within one year if Earth is to survive. Mr. Satan comforts her, but Pan decides she wants to take the battle to the Tuffle's and Mr. Satan reluctantly agrees. Bulma has been working at Capsule Corporation on a massive ship, and now the Tuffles gather around the corporation for a chance to gather to their new planet. Pan tries to call out to Trunks and get him to reconsider, but Mr. Satan stops her, and they try to come up with a plan for getting to the Tuffle Planet in disguise. Meanwhile, Goku keeps landing on all the unlucky spots in the game, while Sugoro keeps getting all the lucky spots. Goku fails the riddle challenge, but he manages to jam himself against the wall before he lands on spikes that would cause death, so he continues playing, but can Goku find a way to win this game after life, and can Pan free the others from Baby's control by herself? Major Events *Baby uses Ultimate Shenron to wish for a planet just like Planet Plant to be created in Earth's solar system. *Due to a wish made by Baby with the Black-Star Dragon Balls, Earth now has a mere one year left before its destruction. *Goku plays a game with Sugoro in his dimension between the realms. Appearances Characters Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Sugoroku Space *Plant *Earth **West City Objects *Black Star Dragon Ball Transformations *Strongest Form 2 Trivia *Ultimate Shenron's eyes are blue and pink in some scenes. *The "GO" space reads "AER YOU READY?" instead of "ARE YOU READY?", as shown when Goku and Sugoro are first about to play the game and shortly later when Goku gets sent back five spaces on his first move. *This is the final appearance of Ultimate Shenron and all of the Black Star Dragon Balls. *This episode is very similar to the Dragon Ball Z episode, "Goz and Mez" where Goku struggling to get out of Sugoroku's dimension is very similar to what he did when he was struggling in hell. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 30 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 30 (BDGT) pt-br:Goku Desaparece? fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 30 it:Partita con Suguru pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 30: Gokū zgładzony? Chyba se odwaliłem kitę Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT